George x Harold YAOI One shot
by gchaniyah
Summary: warning-lemon sex scenes
1. First Heat

In the tree house They're watching Japanese monster movie marathon

Harold look down saw George is laying on Harold's lap,he touching his hair

George: hmm?

George look up at harold

Harold: O-Oh s-sorry I knew you were sleeping my bad

George:w-what I'm not sleeping i laying down I'm bored

Harold:Oh

George look at harold,he sit up took off his shoes, Harold did the same what George do

George: * put his hand on Harold's chest rubbing down his belly rubbing it*

Harold: *blushing* Ahh~* started to moan* george w-what are you doing

George kept rubbing but eventually stop pull down harolds pants and suddenly he rubbed the bulge, Harold moaned again loudly,George put his hand on Harold's cheek

George: have you kiss before

Harold:n-no

George squish his cheeks together,harolds tongue stick out,George slowly close his eyes and kissed him, Harold was shocked blushing he slowly close his eyes,George grab harold's shirt as he kissing

Harold: mm~..

George fell on top of him continue kissing Harold and pinned Harold's hand to the ground,Harold felt his boner aching and tingling rising up his underwear his face is red, George broke a kiss and took off harolds shirt blushing look at Harolds tubby belly,Harold blushes covering himself embarrassed, George slowly move harolds arms and rubbing and touching Harold's body, Harold breathing heavily and his face is even more redder

Harold: Ah~!

George look at something in Harold's underwear slowly pull harolds underwear off blushing what he saw,Harold is embarrassed and shy looking at George of what's he gonna do

Harold: w-what you gonna do with it?

George crawled backwards holding harolds legs looking at Harold's member

Harold: um g-george...?

George start to gave a long lick

Harold: H-ahh~!!!

Harold screamed threw his back moaning loudly, George saw harolds member is tingling and got wet and he put his mouth around Harold's member and start sucking it

Harold: A-AHHH~!!!

Harold moans panting rough blushing non-stop shut his eyes tightly, George kept sucking moving his head up and down, Harold's face is completely red, George start sucking really faster, Harold moaning very louder he try to catch his breath

Harold: A...Ah~...Ah~...AHH~!

Harold felt a rush coming up and came into George's mouth, George swallowed it tasting harolds juices move his mouth away

George: mm~ *cough a little*

Harold: y-you okay

George: yeah I'm fine

George crawled up to harold his tongue stick out kissing him, Harold kissed him back felt his heart is going to explode, George is touching harolds hair kept kissing very passionately and hot start wiggling his tongue, Harold did the same Then they start wrestling and playing their tongues they moan quietly, both of them are sharing and licking each other's tongues,Harold open his eyes with a amazement reaction his eyes are sparkling, then George opened his eyes and stop kissing, they were blushing breathing heavily looking at each other,they're tongues are sloppy and wet

Harold: Ah~...

George kissed his cheek

Harold: um...g-george?

George: hmm?

Harold:uh a-are you gonna take your clothes off?

George looks at him and he sits up untie his tie took off his own shirt threw it on the ground get on his knees, slowly took off his own shorts and underwear, Harold was surprised when he saw his best friend naked, George made Harold get close to his lower area spread harold's legs all the way apart angled himself slowly put the head of his member in,Harold felt his heart beating fast sweating

George: don't worry...It's gonna be okay, I promise

Harold close his eyes feel nervous and confuse what George is gonna do

George kiss his cheek slowly kept pushing inside of Harold, Harold is breathing in and out moans in pain tears falling out

Harold: A-Ahhh!! Oww!

Harold wince in pain breathing holding George's arms sweating

George: Shh shh*wipe his tears* Harold...I know it hurts, just let me know if you're ready, ok

Harold nodded breathing in and out calmly, George look at Harolds face is completely red he smiled gave him a kiss on a cheek took off harolds shirt threw it beside the pile of clothes and he start sucking and licking his nipples

After a While

Harold look at george touching his hair

George: *stop licking Harold's nipples* you ready

Harold nodded a little, George slowly started to thrust

Harold: mmm~...Ah~!...Ahh~!!

George is sticking his tongue out panting,groaning,and sweating as he thrusting

Harold: Georgie~! *he whined*

George held his hand thrust a bit fast, Harold moaned louder, George grab harold's legs and he started to speed up and thrust even harder

Harold: G-George~!! Ahh~!!!

Harold moaning very louder and screamed,George kept thrusting harder whimpering sweating

Harold:George~... ah George~... George~...AHH~!!...GE-GEOOOOOOOOOORGE ~!!!!

Then Harold felt a rush coming up and start to came on George's stomach and his face,he was shocked cover his mouth what mess he did to George

Harold: I-I'm so sorry I-I didn't mean to make a mess at you

George: hey it's okay

He gave him a kiss on a lips, Harold's face is totally red kiss him back, George came inside of Harold, both of them start panting, George took his member out of Harold, and Harold look down saw some white liquid was spilling on the floor

Harold: um george how did you learn that from

George: well i saw my mom and dad doing this at night so I wanna try it with you

Harold:oh um... should we do it again sometimes

George: yeah we should

They hugged each other

Harold: I-I love you

George: i love you too


	2. alone together

They went to Harold's room, Harold close the door

George sit on Harold's bed

Harold*get on his knees*are you ready George *raise an eyebrow*

George: yeah

Harold*kissed him* mm~

George:mm~*close his eyes* mm~

Harold:mm~*kissing him passionately with his tongue Rubbing up George's chest*

George grab harold's shirt kissing him ,Harold breathing kiss him deeply with his tongue

Both of them are wrestling each others tongues

George:ah~!*put his hands on Harold's lap his tongue went deeper to harolds mouth*

Harold*broke a kiss look at george and boop George's nose* Boop*laughing*

George blushing laughing,Harold stick his tongue pull him another deep kiss

George*blushing hard*mmph

Harold rubbing George's inner thigh

George*let out a soft moan*H-Harold~

Harold*cover George's mouth*shhh my mom was sleeping so we have to stay quiet ok

George nodded,Harold put the blanket to cover themselves kissing him again

George:mmm~*touching harolds hair*

Harold kissing him harder feeling the heat

Their bodies were sweating

George breathing heavily shut his eye tightly,Harold took off his own shirt kiss him again and slip his tongue lay on George,George look at him while kissing

,Harold break a kiss some drool are sloppy

Both of them breathing heavily

Harold put his hand in George's underwear rubbing it

George*muffled moaned louder*A-AH~

Harold pulled off George's pants and underwear put his mouth around George's member started sucking it,George covering his mouth moaning even louder

Harold kept sucking George's member move his head up and down faster, George put his hand on Harold's head

George: Ugh~!

Harold is squeezing George's butt while sucking, George felt a climax coming up and came into Harold's mouth

George: H-Harold~?

Harold swallowed it move his mouth away from George's member, he took off his own underwear kissing his neck

George*whimpered*Harold~!

Harold lift up George's shirt and start touching his body rubbing his stomach and chest,George threw his head back blushing,Harold licking georges nipples

George:Mmmm~*try not to moan loudly*

Harold kissing him deeply as he touching and playing George's staff with one hand

,George his tongue slipped in his mouth

Harold break a kiss hold George's legs separate them apart get close,George is blushing his eyes widen,Harold look around then look back at George,George close his eyes breathing,Harold kissed his cheek,angled himself, and slowly shove himself inside of him

George*moans in pain*U-Ugh~!

Harold*worried*a-am I hurting you?

George: it's okay I'm fine...please continue~

Harold start to thrust slowly,George moaning drooling

George: a-ahh

Harold blushing panting

George*muffled moaned bit his lip*mmmm~*sweating*

Harold put his head behind George's neck groaning panting as he thrust a bit fast try not to hurt him

George:mmm~! h-h-harold ahh please H-Harder~!!

Then Harold start to thrust harder and faster making George moaning loudly

George:oh god~!!H-Harold Ugh Please D-don't stop~!!!H-Harder~!!

Harold*thrust really harder start panting like a dog grunt*Ugh~g-george~!

Sound of their skins slapping each other

George*cover his mouth felt a pleasure coming up*MMMM YES~!! HAROLD~!!

He came on their bodies,Harold came inside of George

George: AHH~!*breathing in and out*

Harold breathing pulls his staff out of George,George breathing look down saw white liquid was coming out and spilling on the bed

George:oh s-sorry

Harold:it's okay i can clean it off

Harold kissing his neck

George:O-Oh~ yes~

The door is slowly open

Heidi:big brother i can't sleep and I heard some weird noises*look at Harold and George* Harold?

Harold stop kissing his neck look behind shocked blushing,even George is shocked covering himself with his blanket

Harold:oh god

Heidi:what are you two doing?

Harold:um...we're just um...tickling each other

George*smiled nervously at her* yeah

Heidi:why is y'all clothes on the floor?

Harold: well...we're just sweaty that's all

Heidi:oh ok

She walk out the harolds room close the door

George:that was close

Harold: y-yeah heh


End file.
